This invention relates to a pipeline coating machine. More particularly, the invention is a machine which receives pressurized cementitious coating and which applies the coating to the pipeline by compression due to the unique structure of the machine.
The stringing or connecting of various diameter pipeline segments into literally miles and miles of pipeline for use in transporting petroleum products and other fluids is well known. Usually the pipeline is buried along its right-of-way. Occasionally large bodies of water or wet lands, including rivers, streams, lakes, seas and marshes, must be traversed by the pipeline. When this is the case, protective steps must be taken to prevent the pipeline from buoying up in the wet environment. Often weight is attached to the pipeline or a weight coating such as with a cementitious material, is applied to the pipeline. Cementitious coatings have been applied to pipeline by impingement sprayed onto a rotating pipe which is thereafter taped with a polyethylene tape which compresses and holds the cementitious material or coating to the pipe.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, after the pipeline 10 has been weighted by a cementitious coating 12, the pipeline 10 is lifted from its form 14 on the ground 16 and lowered into the ditch, river bed or swamp 18, by a pipe layer or side boom 20 by way of cable 24 and hook and strap 26.
When a pipeline is to cross a lake or sea 28, the pipeline is laid by barge 30 having a downwardly extending stinger. The barge 30 typically includes cranes 32 and pipes or pipeline segments 34 which are connected thereby forming pipeline 10.
The problems associated with weight coating on pipelines are quite obvious. It is difficult to get the coating to stick to the pipeline thereby often requiring a tape to be applied to the uncured cementitious coating. Also, the pipeline must be supported during the setting up, curing and drying process of the cementitious coating. Next, the pipeline must be transported and strung or connected together in the field.
There is a need for a pipeline coating machine that is light weight and easily transportable to and from the right-of-way. Such a machine should be simple in that it is easy to assemble, disassemble, clean and maintain as well as being readily adjustable for various sizes of pipeline and thickness of cementitious coating.